Captain Ventress
Ventress was a Sith lord known who served as a commander in the Separatist Army during the Clone Wars. She serves as a major antagonist in the main saga of Star Wars. She is played by Emilia Clarke. Biography Ventress was born on the world of Ratatak, and was raised by a Jedi who eventually turned to the Dark side. As such, her master's influence lead her to embrace the Dark side, and when her master was killed, she was eventually found by Kestriel Tenith, who took her in. Tenith trained Ventress into becoming a very strong Sith and he even makes her a commander in his Separatist Army. When Tenith is heavily injured in the battle of Neimoidia, Ventress rescues him and brings him to Geonosis, where Tenith is fitted with a cyborg body and becomes General Grievous. Ventress keeps helping Grievous and Jango Fett in the Clone Wars, leading Battle Droids in a number of battles. She helps Grievous and Jango in trying to lead a massive Separatist counterattack, in which Ventress fights Kobi-Ben Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker in a duel during the battle of Lissriff. Eventually, after discussing plans with Grievous, she helps Grievous lead the counterattack through Neimoidia, but they are ambushed by Republic forces lead by Kenobi and Anakin. Kenobi and Anakin attack and fight Ventress in a fierce duel, which leads from the city to an airfield. Though Ventress manages to subdue Kenobi, an enraged Anakin furiously and viciously attacks Ventress and angrily subdues her. Ventress begs for her life, but Kenobi manages to stop Anakin from killing her. When Ventress picks up her Lightsaber again, Anakin and Kenobi attack her, which causes her to lose her balance and fall into launch chamber of a Trade Federation ship, and is incinerated by the engines of the ship when it launches. Personality Ventress was very icy, cruel, harsh, ruthless and power hungry. She always desired power and did whatever she could in order to get it. She tended to be very controlling and was very cold towards most others, but she also tended to be very seductive and sensual in fighting her opponents as a way to taunt them, such as when she kisses Kenobi in order to tease him. Despite this, she was also very cowardly as well, and would prefer fleeing a battle rather than stay and fight. Abilities Ventress was extremely skilled in combat, being very effective at using a Lightsaber and could use vast numbers of offensive and defensive sword moves. She was also very strong in the Force, being able to harness the powers of the Force and the abilities to manipulate it to her will. Relationships Kobi-Ben Kenobi General Grievous Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Villains Category:Hunters Category:Assassin Category:War Criminals Category:Authority Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Category:Leaders Category:Recurring Category:Fighter Category:Liars Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Guardians Category:Social Darwinists Category:Jerks Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Cheater Category:Right Hand Category:Lustful Category:Torturer Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Normal Skilled Category:Conspirators Category:Swordsman Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Gaolers Category:Cowards Category:Mentally Ill Category:Military Characters Category:Blackmailers Category:Serious Category:Mind Breakers Category:Heretics Category:Trickster Category:Hypocrites Category:Homicidal Category:Minion Category:Egotists Category:Enforcers Category:Extremists Category:Mongers Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Rogue Category:Sadomasichists Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Alien Category:Incriminators